vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tassadar
Summary Tassadar, savior of the Templar, was a Protoss High Templar and an Executor without equal. He led an expeditionary force into the Koprulu Sector and was mentor to the young Prelate Artanis, who soon grew to be the Hierarch of the entire Protoss. Notable for his compassion to "lesser races", Tassadar chose to defy the orders of his superiors to fight the Zerg instead of sacrificing the Terrans in the crossfire. His learning the dark energies from Zeratul led to his completeness in which few Protoss have ever achieved. This, along with his befriending the Terran, Jim Raynor, as well as the Dark Templar, Zeratul led to his arrest, branding as a heretic and possibly, execution. Though, it is also by his actions that the Khalai Protoss and the Nezarim put aside their differences and unite against their common enemy, the Zerg. The endgame showed Tassadar, upon being given the chance to strike directly, sacrificed himself by channeling the power of both the Khala and the Void, shedding his physical body and turning his entire ship, the Gantrithor, into a mass of energy, and rammed it at the Overmind, killing it finally. What followed was the Protoss regarding the Templar who they once branded as a heretic, into a being that embodies the best of them, and the Nezarim, branded he who united the light and dark for a time, as the second coming of the Anakh Su'n, the Twilight Messiah. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Tassadar Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: 357 years old at time of death Classification: Alien, Protoss, High Templar, Executor, Anakh Su'n (Twilight Deliverer/Messiah) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Mild Precognition, Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation via Psionic Blades and Psionic Storm, Illusion Creation, Storm Creation, Longevity, Levitation, Matter Manipulation on an atomic level via Psionic Storm, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds with Psionic Storm or probe neural networks to break them apart) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be comparable to Pre-LotV Zeratul and Artanis; Shed his physical body in a heroic sacrifice and turned his flagship Carrier into a mass of void and khalai energy) Speed: At least Superhuman (Comparable to Zeratul) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman '''(Are vastly stronger than humans), likely '''Class 1 (Likely comparable or superior in strength to Marines) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Island level (Should be comparable to Pre-LotV Zeratul and Artanis) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to other Protoss warriors) Range: Hundreds to Thousands of Kilometers; likely far higher (Can extend his Psi Blades into orbit; left a hallucination to distract Kerrigan from a different location) Standard Equipment: Light Protoss Power Suit, Psionic Forcefield Emitter Intelligence: Very High (More known for his cunning than brute strength, he has led armies with great tactical acumen. He also tricked Kerrigan into wasting time, fighting an illusion, while he and his allies mounted an offense elsewhere. Learned to use the energies of the void from his friend, Zeratul, as well as manifest psi blades without the necessary equipment and extend it into the sky.) Weaknesses: None notable (Like other High Templar, Tassadar does not carry close combat armaments with him to favor long-ranged, wide area bombardment and supportive abilities. Unlike other High Templar however, his genius is so that he can manifest psi blades by himself.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psi Assault:' Tassadar can throw balls of psionic energy at foes *'Hallucinate:' Creates clones of himself or others that he can control from a large distance, shown when he manipulated Kerrigan into fighting an illusion while they mount an offense elsewhere *'Psionic Storm:' One of the strongest attacks that a High Templar can learn, an Elite High Templar can create disturbances in psionic energies in a target location, tearing them into a vicious storm. This storm attacks almost every aspect of an enemy, from mind, to body, to armor; it can quickly rip even a durable enemy apart from its core. *'Psionic Whip:' A prodigy among High Templar, Tassadar can manifest psionic blades without the equipment necessary to do so, and extend it high into the sky, cutting apart airborn foes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Leaders Category:Blizzard Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Psychics Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6